哈利 波特 与 理性之道
by WingChen
Summary: 哈利 波特  与  理性之道     translated from /s/5782108/1/Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality
1. Chapter 1

**哈利∙波特**

**与**

**理性之道**

埃利泽∙尤德科夫斯基 著

第一章 可能性极低的一天

声明：J.K.罗琳拥有哈利∙波特的版权，但使人理智的方法非任何个人所专属。

这部小说被广泛认为从第5章开始才切入正题，如果你读到第10章还不喜欢它，那么到时你应该选择放弃继续读下去。

所有提及的科学知识都是真实的。但是请记得小说里的人物所持的科学之外的观点不代表作者的个人观点。主人公所做的每件事并非都是明智之举，而那些负面人物的提议则常常是不值得信任或具有危险的两面性。

月光下一些银器隐约可见。。。

（黑色长袍，缓缓落下）

。。。鲜血溅了一地，有人尖叫了一声

墙上的每一寸空间都被书架所占据。每个书架有6层，几乎要碰到天花板。有些架子上放着的装帧精美的科学、数学、历史及各种书籍都一直排到了边上。另一些上面则满满实实、里外两层地摆放着平装本的科幻小说，里面那层的书下面垫了废旧的纸盒，这样就能从外面看到它们的书名。还不止这些，书本满溢到桌子、沙发上，还在窗下堆成了小山。

这就是退休教授迈克∙费雷斯∙埃文斯和他的夫人帕崔妮∙埃文斯∙费雷斯及他们领养的儿子哈利∙詹姆斯∙波特∙埃文斯∙费雷斯的起居室。

起居室的桌上放着一封信，黄色的羊皮纸信封并没有邮戳，信封上祖母绿色墨水的字迹显示它是寄给哈利·波特先生的。

教授和他的夫人正在言辞尖锐地说着话，但他们并没有高声叫喊。教授先生认为大声喧嚣是不文明的表现。

"你在开玩笑，"迈克对帕崔妮说。他的语气暗示着他非常担心她是严肃认真的。

"我的妹妹是一个女巫，"帕崔妮重复了一遍。她看上去很害怕，但立场坚定。"她的丈夫是巫师。"

"荒谬！"迈克尖刻地说道。"他们参加了我们的婚礼- 他们圣诞节常来做客-"

"我向他们保证过不让你知道，"帕崔妮轻声嘀咕着。"但这是真的。我亲眼所见-"

教授转了一下眼睛。"帕崔妮，我明白你对那些怀疑论的著作不很了解。你可能没意识到一个受过训练的魔术师变出那些看上去不可能的魔术其实是多么容易的一件事。还记得我教哈利怎么弯调羹吗？如果他们看上去似乎总能猜到你在想什么，那种伎俩被称为冷读术-"

"那实际上不是弯调羹-"

"那是什么？"

帕崔妮咬了咬嘴唇。"我不能和你直说。你会认为我-"她话到嘴边又吞了下去。"听着，迈克。我并非-一直是这样-"她指了指自己苗条的身材。"莉莉做的。因为我- 因为我求她的。我求了她好几年。我以前很胖，那种感觉非常糟糕，我无论做什么都无法使自己瘦下来，我试过锻炼和节食，我让自己挨饿而结果却是继续长胖。莉莉很漂亮，她总是比我美，我曾经为此。。。对她很刻薄，而后来她拥有了魔力，你能想象我的感受吗？于是我求她施点魔法让我也变得漂亮起来，即使不能拥有她的魔力，起码可以像她一样美丽。"

泪水涌上帕崔妮的眼眶。

"莉莉拒绝了我，还编了个最最荒诞的借口，仿佛对她姐姐好一点的话就会招来世界末日似的，或是一个半人半马的怪物叫她别帮我之类-反正是荒诞至极，为此我恨她。我大学刚毕业那会儿和一个叫费农∙德斯利的男生约会，他也很胖，他是学校里唯一一个愿意和我说话的男生。他说他想要一群孩子，他的第一个儿子要取名为达德利。我心想，什么样的父母会给他们的孩子取名达德利∙德斯利？我仿佛看到我无望的一生呈现在眼前，我实在是无法忍受。于是我写信给我的妹妹，对她说如果她不帮我的话我宁愿-"

帕崔妮顿了顿。"不管怎样，"帕崔妮小声说，"她做出了让步。她对我说这很危险，而我说我不在乎，于是我喝下了一瓶药水后病了一个月，但当我渐渐好转时我一直不感到饿，我的体重开始减轻，皮肤变得光洁。。。我变得很漂亮，人们对我另眼相看，"她断断续续地说着，"自那以后我再也不恨我的妹妹了，尤其是当我得知她最终为魔法所付出的代价后-"

"帕崔妮，"迈克柔声说道，"你可能仅仅是因为生病而体重减轻。或者莉莉说服了你使你相信喝了药水后你就能做到通过节食而减肥，那是安慰剂效应。"

"她是女巫，"帕崔妮重复着。"我亲眼看见的。"

"帕崔妮，"迈克说，语气中已略带厌烦。"你知道的，那不是真的。我是否一定要解释原由？"

帕崔妮拧着手。她看上去快要泪水决堤。"亲爱的，我知道我争不过你，但请你，这次一定要相信我-"

"爸！妈！"

两人应声而止，他们朝哈利望去，仿佛忘了之前屋里还有一个人。

哈利深深吸了口气。"妈妈，你的父母不会魔法，对吗？"

"对，"帕崔妮答道，一脸疑惑。

"也就是说你的家族成员们在莉莉收到她的信之前没有人懂魔法，那么他们是如何相信的？"

"啊。。。"帕崔妮说。"他们不止寄来一封信。他们派了霍格沃兹的一位教授来。他**-"** 帕崔妮瞥了迈克一眼。"他给我们展示了一些魔法。"

"其实你们不必为此争吵，"哈利肯定地说。他希望，就这一次，他们能听他的。"如果那是真的，我们可以请一位霍格沃茨的教授来这儿，我们可以亲眼验证，那样爸爸就会承认它的真实。如果是假的，妈妈也会就此作罢。这就是实证方法的意义，我们不必通过喋喋不休的争执来解决问题。"

教授转过身低头看着他，眼神中带着一如既往的轻蔑。"哦，过来，哈利。说真的，魔法？你不是最喜欢理性的思维并读了大量的相关书籍吗？孩子，尽管你只有10岁，我认为你已不至于幼稚到把这些当成真的。魔法是所有事中最不科学的！"

哈利的嘴痛苦地抽动着。他的养父对他很好，甚至可能比大多数父亲对他们自己亲生的孩子还要好。他被送往最好的小学读书-只是他无法适应学校生活，父亲于是为他请来最受学生欢迎的家庭教师。哈利可以尽情探索任何引起他注意的东西。只要他对任何一本书表示兴趣，他就立刻能得到它。父亲还资助他参加各种数学或科学竞赛。他提出的任何要求，只要合理，几乎都能得到满足。唯一的缺憾是，他从未得到哪怕是一丁点的尊重。一位曾任教于牛津大学生物化学专业的终身教授是不会把一个小男孩的建议当回事的。你会像一个好父亲一样表现出耐心地去聆听，但那仅仅是为了表现得像一个好父亲。但真的严肃对待一个10岁孩子的话？那几乎是不可能的。

有时, 哈利会有向父亲高声大喊的冲动。

"妈妈," 哈利说。"如果你想赢得和爸爸的争辩，看一下费曼物理学系列讲座讲稿第一本第2章。那里引用了一些哲学家们关于科学的基本准则的言论，那些全都是错的，要知道在科学中观察才是终极裁决者- 换句话说你唯一需要做的事就是观看这个世界并如实报告你所看到的。嗯。。。我一时想不起哪里读到过说科学的优越性之一就是通过实验而不是暴力或激烈的争论来解决问题**-**"

他的母亲也低头微笑地看着他。"谢谢，哈利。可是-"她抬起头凝视着她的丈夫。"我并不想赢你父亲，我只想你父亲能耐心倾听并信任爱他的妻子所说的话，只此一次而已**-**"

哈利闭了一下双眼。无可救药，他的父母都是一样无可救药。

此时他的父母又再次陷入了争执。这次他的母亲试图让父亲感到内疚，而他则尝试使她认识到自己的愚蠢。他们各自坚持己见，但又都没有兴趣去设法寻求一个实验以发现真相并从而达成一致。

"我回自己房间去了，"哈利宣布。他的声音略带颤抖。"请你们试着别为这封信的事吵个不停了，妈、爸，我们很快就会知道到底发生了什么，对吗？"

"当然啦，哈利，"他的父亲说，妈妈吻了他以示安抚，当哈利爬上去卧室的楼梯时他们立刻又接着吵起来。

他关上身后的门开始思考。

有趣的是，他应该站在爸爸这边的。没有人看到过任何关于魔法的证据，而按照妈妈的说法，有一整个魔法世界在那儿呢。那怎么会没人知道呢？谁能保守这样的秘密？难道是更强的魔法？看来不太像。况且魔法本身和宇宙是按照完美的数学法则运行这一物理特性不符。哈利并不认为父亲完全明白一切- 尽管他持有怀疑的态度，他其实离真正的理性还相去甚远。也许父亲的表现只是出于他对魔法世界的本能的抵制。

不过，这次父亲的本能抵制也许是对的。妈妈很可能单单只是开了个玩笑，说了个谎或是有点精神失常，这些假设一个比一个更让人担心。如果信是妈妈她自己寄的，就很容易解释为什么上面没有邮戳了。一小点精神不正常远比真有个魔法世界的可能性来得更大。

只是，当哈利看到那些疑似来自霍格沃兹魔法学校的字迹的那一刹那，哈利的内心已有一部分开始确信魔法是真实存在的。

哈利搓了搓额头，做了个鬼脸。理性主义者的格言：别相信你所有的想法！别被你头脑中冒出的每一个愚蠢的主意迷惑。

但是那部分怪异的确信。。。哈利发现他心里其实期望那些是真的，对，一位霍格沃兹的教授会出现在眼前，挥动魔法棒，施展魔法。这份奇怪的确信其实不堪一击：也许根本就没有什么教授，即使有的话，他可能也只会弯弯调羹。。。

这一丝奇怪的期盼，你是从哪里来的？哈利问自己。为什么我会相信我所相信的？

通常情况下哈利能很好地回答这个问题，但这次不同，他实在搞不清自己脑子里在想什么。

哈利耸耸肩，从桌上拿起一页划好行线的纸，开始动笔。门上的金属板是用来推的，而门把手是用来拉的，一个可以验证真伪的假设是用来实验的。

亲爱的米纳瓦∙麦戈纳格尔副校长，哈利写道。他停了停，把那张纸扔了又重写一张，写了又扔，真可谓斟字酌句。

亲爱的米纳瓦∙麦戈纳格尔副校长，

或致其他读此信者：

我最近收到你们寄给H.波特先生的霍格沃兹学校录取通知书。你们可能不知道我的亲生父母，詹姆斯∙波特和莉莉∙波特（原名莉莉∙埃文斯）已经去世了。我被莉莉的姐姐帕崔妮∙埃文斯∙费雷斯和姐夫迈克∙费雷斯∙埃文斯收养。

我对去霍格沃兹非常感兴趣，当然是基于它确实存在的前提下。只有我母亲帕崔妮说她知道有魔法存在，但她自己并不会魔法。我父亲是一个彻底的无神论者。我自己则不太确定。而且我不知道哪里能买到你们信中提到的书和所需器材。

妈妈说你们为了向她们一家证明魔法的真实性，曾派了一位霍格沃兹的代表人去莉莉∙波特（那时还是莉莉∙埃文斯）那里，据我推测，还帮她制备了学校用品。如果你们也能对我们一家那样做的话，那真是帮大忙了。

忠实的，

哈利∙詹姆斯∙波特∙埃文斯∙费雷斯

哈利附上了他家当前的住址，把信折好后塞进了一个信封，收信方他写的是霍格沃兹。稍加思考后他拿来蜡烛，在封口上滴了蜡油，随后又用削笔刀的尖头在蜡块上刻了他名字的首字母缩写H.J.P.E.V。既然做了这件看似疯狂的事，他就要做得有格调。

接着哈利打开门回到楼下。他的父亲正坐在起居室读一本深奥的数学书，显示着他的超凡智商，而母亲则在厨房准备父亲最喜欢的饭菜，表现出她是多么富于爱心。他们看起来没在对话。相比使人生畏的争吵，沉默似乎更为糟糕。

"妈妈，"哈利打破了这令人沮丧的沉默，"我准备证实一下我的假设。按你的理论，我该怎样让一只猫头鹰为我送信到霍格沃兹呢？"

他的母亲从厨房的水槽边转过身来盯着他，一脸惊愕之情。"我**-** 我不知道，我想你只要有一只魔法猫头鹰就可以了。"

那听起来实在有点悬，哦，看来无法验证你的理论了，但哈利心里那个特别的确信似乎并不想就此作罢。

"好吧，那封信以某种方式到了这儿，"哈利说，"我就索性到外面去边挥舞我的信边叫'霍格沃兹的信！'，看看是不是会有一个猫头鹰来取走它。爸，你要不要一起去看看？"

他的父亲即刻摇了摇头，继续读着他的书。当然啦，哈利心想，魔法是只有蠢人才相信的低级趣味的东西，如果他的父亲着手去验证或仅仅是去看别人验证，那都会使他和这种有失体面的事沾上边。唉，这正是科学没能涉及许多领域的原因。

当哈利踏出后门，走进后院的时候，他方才想到如果真有一只猫头鹰来叼走信的话，他该如何向父亲说清呢？

但是**- **好吧**- **那不会真的发生的，对吗？不管我们的大脑是多么地坚信。如果真的有只猫头鹰下来抓这个信封，我会面临比担心父亲的想法更大得多的麻烦。

哈利深吸了一口气，把信封举向空中。

他咽了一下口水。

霍格沃兹有信！这时他意识到高举一封信站在院子正中央是多么让人尴尬。

不，我比爸爸强。我要使用科学的方法，尽管它让我感觉有点傻。

"信 -" 哈利说，实际发出的声音低得像耳语。

哈利终于横下一条心，对着空荡荡的天空大喊，"霍格沃兹的信！我能请一只猫头鹰信使来这吗？"

"哈利？"一位妇女疑惑地问道，她是一个邻居。

哈利的手像是被火烫了似的迅速缩回，他把信封藏在身后，好像里面装的是贩毒的黑钱。他羞得满脸通红，热辣辣的。

邻家篱笆上探出一张老妇人的脸，头网边透出丝丝白发。菲格太太，她偶尔给人看看孩子。"你在干嘛，哈利？"

"没什么，"哈利语无伦次地说，"不过是- 测试一个非常愚蠢的理论- "

"你收到霍格沃兹寄来的接收函了？"

哈利呆住了。

他心里怀疑魔法真实性的那一部分声嘶力竭地叫道，阴谋! 她也是参与者！

另一部分则注意到一个更为现实的可能：她是被派来监视你的。

"是的，"哈利的舌头解冻后嘴唇说着。"我收到霍格沃兹的一封信。他们说7月31号之前等我的回音，可是-"

"可是你没有猫头鹰。可怜的宝贝！我简直不敢相信那些人是怎么想的，就只给你寄来一封标准模式的信。"

篱笆那边伸过来一只起皱的手臂，张开了一个期待的手掌。几乎是不假思索地，哈利递上了他的信封。

"把它交给我就好了，亲爱的，"菲格太太说，"我一会儿就叫人来取走它。"

她的面容消失在篱笆那头。

哈利站在那里，目瞪口呆。

这实在是。。。出乎意料。

他坚信怀疑论的那部分自己注意到，目前为止尚未看到与已知的宇宙运行规律相违背的现象。当然啦，一个小小的阴谋还远不足以使人彻底改变宇宙观。

但是能适时看到自己的疑惑也是理性思维的技巧之一。停下来想一想：等等，这事有点蹊跷，就我目前对于这个世界的认识而言尚无法预测到此事的发生。即使哈利试图用突如其来的精神失常或动机不明的阴谋策划来解释一切，还是不够合理。这一天发生的事太离奇了，他实在无法不感到迷惑。不可否认，有些非常非常古怪的事正在发生。

哈利抬头望着天空，笑了起来，他实在控制不住自己。

这是我一生最不大可能遇到的一天。


	2. Chapter 2

我所相信的一切都是谬误

（版权声明如第一章）

当然，一切都是我的错，这里其它任何人都不对任何事负责。

"这样，我们先说清楚，"哈利说，"在你明确自己身上没有连着任何线的情况下，爸爸，如果那位教授使你悬浮在空中，那就是充分的证据。你就会转变观点承认魔法确有其事，如果你觉得那不公平，你应该现在就指出，我们可以想一个其它实验来代替。"

哈利的父亲，迈克∙费雷斯∙埃文斯教授转了转眼睛，说，"好的，哈利。"

"还有你，妈妈，按你的理论那位教授应该能做到这点。如果不是的话，你会承认你错了。 到时你可别说什么魔法不灵是因为我们的怀疑之类的话。"

副校长米纳瓦∙麦戈纳格尔看着哈利，一脸茫然，"那样就足够了吗，哈利？我现在可以开始演示了吗？"

"足够？可能不会，"哈利说。"但至少会有所帮助。开始演示吧，麦戈纳格尔教授。"

"_乌格迪牟，拉维沙。_"

哈利看着父亲，后者的双脚浮在空中。

"嘿，"哈利说。

他的父亲回望着哈利， 应了一声，"嘿。"

接着，费雷斯∙埃文斯教授的目光转向麦戈纳格尔教授。

"好吧，你现在可以放我下来了。"

他的父亲被小心降至地面。

哈利搓了搓头发。这可能只是他心里早已被说服的那部分自己在作祟，但。。。"说来这也许有点令人扫兴，"哈利说道，"你可能期待在观察到一次无穷小概率事件后实行贝叶斯更新时会有更富戏剧化的心理体验 –"哈利阻止了自己继续说下去。妈妈，麦戈纳格尔，甚至是他的爸爸正向他投来迷惑的目光。"我的意思是，在发觉我所相信的一切都是假的。"

认真说来，确实应该有更戏剧化的反应的。他的大脑理应把现存的关于宇宙的所有假说清洗一空，那些假说中没有一个能允许这种现象的发生。然而实际上他的大脑只是在想，好吧，我看见霍格沃兹的教授挥动她的魔杖把父亲升到空中，那又怎样呢？

麦戈纳格尔教授看上去饶有兴致。"你想来一个进一步的证明吗，波特先生？"

"不必了，"哈利说。"我们已经做了个决定性的实验。但。。。"哈利犹豫起来。他实在是忍不住。事实上，在那种情形下，他也无需克制。适逢时机，可以满足一下好奇心。"你还能做什么？"

麦戈纳格尔变成了一只猫。

哈利本能地迅速向后退缩，不留神被一堆书绊倒，他的手没来得及撑住，身体重重摔在地上，肩膀一阵刺痛。

转眼那只小平纹猫变回了长袍妇女。

"不好意思，波特先生，" 麦戈纳格尔说，听上去语气诚恳，尽管她的嘴角掩不住偷笑。"我本该预先通知一下。"

哈利短促地喘着气。声音有点哽噎。"你不能这样！"

"这只是一个变型术，" 麦戈纳格尔说。"一个动物变身魔法，确切的说。"

"你变成了一只猫！一只小猫！你违反了能量守恒定律！那可不是一条随便的规则，那可是由量子哈密尔顿函数描述的精确定理！违背该定律破坏了幺正性，你会得到超光速信号！并且猫很复杂！一个人的大脑不能可视化整个猫的解剖结构，以及猫的生物化学，还有神经生物特性！你的大脑变成猫脑的大小后你是怎么继续思考的？"

麦戈纳格尔的嘴角咧得更大了。"魔法。"

"仅仅有魔法是不够的！你得是上帝才行！"

麦戈纳格尔眨了眨眼。"我还是第一次被那么称呼。"

哈利眼前一阵模糊。人类研究了自然界大约有三千年左右。最早古希腊人就想到过在不同的空间有不同的规则，天堂有天堂的规矩，地上则另有一套法则。几百年来，理性思维稳步前行，已远离最初的那一起点。人类在地球大气层下世代繁衍，发现了身体由组织构成，组织由细胞构成，细胞由化学成分构成，原子由夸克构成。人们发现了在无休止不停变化现象之中的永恒不变的因果关系和数学。牛顿发现了似乎一直以来就主宰太阳系的万有引力。直到违反牛顿定律的水星运动轨道被发现，爱因斯坦提出了新的理论，它在任何时空适用。这就是人类三千年以来学到的，那还没算上大脑产生意识，大脑由神经元组成，以及如果脑部损伤会影响相应的思维能力，而如果海马受损就无法形成新的记忆，大脑即人的个性所在–

现在，一位妇女变成了一只猫，一切变得不可思议。

哈利嘴边有几百个问题抢夺优先权，胜者脱口而出："'乌格迪牟，拉维沙'是哪种咒语？谁发明了它？是学龄前儿童吗？"

"好，够了，波特先生，" 麦戈纳格尔爽快地说道，尽管她的眼中闪着被压抑的愉悦。"如果你想学魔法，我建议我们签定下协议，这样你就可以进入霍格沃兹。"

"好的，"哈利说，略微有点眩晕。他集中了一下思路。理性主义者的勇气，就是能面对未知的巨龙，奋起杀戮。两千五百年前，最早的古希腊先哲们一开始从根本上说是一无所知的。如果不去思索和质疑，他们低头去看自己的双手时是不会明白它们是由什么构成，为什么他们的手指会在他们的意志操控下移动，而黏土则躺在那里静止不动。他们会对大脑一无所知，照着镜子不会有自我意识。然而，他们思考了。如果哈利所相信的一切都是错的，他可以从头来过，重新开始探询。哈利下定了决心，他直起身来，甚至没有注意到肩膀的刺痛。"那么我怎么才能到霍格沃兹呢？"

麦戈纳格尔差点就要笑到呛住。

"等等，哈利，"他父亲说，"记得你为什么至今没去学校吗？你的身体状况怎么办？"

麦戈纳格尔猛转回头面向迈克，"他的身体状况，怎么回事？"

"我睡眠不正常，"哈利说。他无助地摆了摆手。"我的睡眠周期是二十六小时，每天我都会晚两个小时睡觉。早一点儿我都睡不着，第二天我又再晚两小时。晚上10点，凌晨0点，2点，4点，直到转回一圈。即使我试着早些起床，那也无济于事并且我会一天都精神不振。那就是我至今没有上常规学校的原因。"

"原因之一，"他的母亲说。哈利瞪了她一眼。

麦戈纳格尔顿了许久。"我想不起来以前听到过这种情况。。。"她慢慢地说。"我会和庞弗里夫人谈谈看她有没有办法补救。"随即她满面容光。"是的，我确定这不是问题 – 我总会找到解决方案的。现在，"她目光重回锐利，"告诉我其它还有什么原因？"

哈利瞪了他的父母一眼。"基于我认为我不应忍受连提供勉强合格的教材和老师都做不到的濒临崩溃的学校系统，我是对招募儿童入校的负责任的反对者。"哈利的父母对他的这番话哄然大笑，好像那是个大笑话似的。"哦，"哈利的父亲说，两眼发亮，"这就是你三年级时咬数学老师的原因？"

"她不知道什么是对数！"

"当然，"哈利的母亲附和道，"为此而咬她是非常成熟的反应。"

哈利的父亲点点头。"这是个经过深思熟虑的用来对付不懂什么是对数的老师的普适策略。"

"我那时才七岁！你们还要翻旧账到多久？"

"我知道，"他的母亲同情地说，"你只咬了一个数学老师，而他们却一直没有放过你，对吗？"

哈利转向麦戈纳格尔。"你看！你明白我要对付的事了吧？"

"不好意思，" 帕崔妮说着就穿过纱门溜到外面的门廊上，从那儿都能清楚听到她的高笑声。

"好啦，啊，好啦，" 麦戈纳格尔似乎有点语不成调，"在霍格沃兹不许咬老师，明白了吗，波特先生？"

哈利朝她皱了皱眉。"好吧，任何人不先咬我我也不会咬他。"

听到这话迈克∙费雷斯∙埃文斯教授也一溜烟避了出去。

"好，" 当哈利的父母平静下来回到屋里时，麦戈纳格尔叹了口气，"好，鉴于目前的情形，我认为不到开学前一、两天我不应带你去买学习用品。"

"什么？为什么？别的孩子早就知道些魔法了，对吗？我必须从现在起就迎头赶上！"

"放心，波特先生，" 麦戈纳格尔答道，"霍格沃兹擅长基础教学。而且，波特先生，我怀疑如果让你提前两个月就单独拿到学校教材，即使没有魔杖，我回到这里时也会发现一个冒着紫色烟雾的巨大坑洞，周围是一座空无一人的城市，以及一群患有瘟疫的巨型斑马正威胁着整个英国。"

哈利的父母一致点头。

"妈！爸！"


	3. Chapter 3

第三章 将现实与其代替物相比

如果J.K.罗琳问起你关于这个故事的事，你可什么都不知道

"我没时间忙这个。"

"上帝，" 酒吧的招待盯着哈利说，"这 – 不会吧 – ？"

哈利尽自己最大的努力倚在破釜酒吧的吧台上，尽管吧台有他眉毛那么高。有个问题他实在不得不问。

"我 – 这个 – 可能 – 你不明白 – 如果 – 但问题是 – 怎么了？"

" 保佑我的灵魂，" 年迈的酒吧招待低声道，"哈利 ∙ 波特。。。太荣幸了。"

哈利眨了眨眼，精神一振。"好吧，是我。你非常有洞察力；大多数人没那么快意识到这点。"

"够了，" 麦戈纳格尔教授说。她耷着哈利肩膀的手紧了紧。"别烦这个孩子，汤姆，这儿对他来说完全是陌生的。"

"是他吗？"一位老妪颤抖地问。"他是哈利 ∙ 波特？" 伴着一阵刮擦声，她从椅子上站起身来。

"多丽丝 – " 麦戈纳格尔警告着。她环视四周，目光严厉足以威慑在场的每个人。

"我只想和他握个手，"那位老妇人低声嘀咕。她深深一鞠躬，伸出一只布满皱纹的手，哈利小心翼翼地握上去，感到有点不知所措和一种从未有过的不自在。老妇人的泪水落了下来，滴在他们紧握的双手上。"我的孙子是一个傲罗，" 她对他耳语着。"七十九岁那年死了。谢谢你，哈利 ∙ 波特。为你我感谢老天爷。"

"不客气，"哈利不由自主地说道，接着他转过头向麦戈纳格尔投去受了惊吓的，求助的目光。

麦戈纳格尔猛跺了一下脚，就像将军准备冲锋似的。发出的响声使哈利对"世界末日的霹雳"的定义有了新的认识，所有人都定在原地不动了。

"我们有急事，" 麦戈纳格尔语气异常平静地说。

他们毫不费力地离开了酒吧。

"麦戈纳格尔?"当他们到了院子里，哈利说。他本来是想问一下究竟是怎么回事的，却奇怪地发现自己问了个完全不同的问题。"那个面色苍白的男人是谁？酒吧里眼睛不停抽动的那个？"

"嗯？" 麦戈纳格尔说，听上去有点吃惊；好像她也没料到哈利会问这个。"那是奇洛教授。他今年会教霍格沃兹的黑魔法防御术。"

"我有种奇怪的感觉我认识他。。。"哈利搓了搓前额。"并且我不该和他握手的。"这种感觉好像遇到一个人，他曾经是朋友，不过两人却因为非常不愉快的事结束友谊。好像还不完全是那样，只是哈利一时找不到合适的词语来形容它。"还有呢？"

麦戈纳格尔古怪地瞪了他一眼。"波特先生。。。你知道吗。。。别人告诉你多少。。。关于你父母是怎么死的？"

哈利回敬她以坚定的目光。"我的父母活得好好的，他们一直拒绝和我谈论关于我亲生父母是如何去世的。由此我推测那可能不太好。

"令人钦佩的忠贞，" 麦戈纳格尔说。她的声音低了下来。"尽管听你那么说我有点难过。莉莉和詹姆斯是我的朋友。"

哈利移开了他的目光，突然感到一阵羞愧。"对不起，"他小声说。"但是我有爸爸妈妈。我知道把现实与想象中的完美情形相比只能让我不愉快。"

"你那么做真是令人惊奇的明智，" 麦戈纳格尔平静地说。"但事实上你的亲生父母死得非常光荣，为了保护你。"

"保护我？"

一种异样的感觉揪住了哈利的心。"发生了。。。什么事？"

麦戈纳格尔叹了口气。她的魔杖碰了碰哈利的额头，他的视线变模糊了一会儿。"某种程度上这是一种掩饰，" 麦戈纳格尔说，"从而在你还没有准备好之前不让类似的事再次发生。"接着她再次伸出魔杖，在一面砖墙上轻拍了三下。

。。。魔杖拍打处的墙面呈现出一个空洞，它颤动着不断扩大，最后变成一个巨大的拱道，两边出现一长串的商店，打着卖大锅和龙肝的广告牌。

哈利的眼睛一眨不眨。那和某人变成猫时的情况不太一样。

他们俩一起向前走，进入了魔法世界。

有商人在叫卖弹跳靴 （"用真正的飞天法宝制作！"）以及"小刀 +3！叉子 +2！勺子额外附送 +4！"有戴上之后看任何东西都是绿色的护目镜，还有一排休闲椅子，紧急情况下会弹出座位。

哈利的脑袋不停地打转，转得像是要从他的脖子上旋出来。这就好像是走在专家级《龙与地下城》的规则说明书中提到的魔法组件部门 （他不玩那个游戏，但是喜欢看规则说明）。哈利绝对不想错过任何一件商品，没准它是完成愿望咒语的必需品之一呢。

接着哈利发现一样东西使他毫不犹豫地丢下麦戈纳格尔径直走到店里，那是一块镶着铜边的蓝色砖块。直到麦戈纳格尔站到他面前他才回过神来。

"波特先生？"她说。

哈利眨了眨眼，意识到自己刚才做了什么。"对不起！我一时忘了我是和你而不是和我家人一起。"哈利对着一个书店的橱窗打着手势，那里陈列着印有"大巴姆精彩文集"字样的书，那些字看上去既明亮耀眼，又有些遥远。"当你路过一家未曾光顾过的书店时， 你必须进去看看。这是家规。"

"这是我听到过最最拉文克劳的一句话。"

"什么？"

"没什么。波特先生，我们第一步是去古灵阁，巫师世界的银行。你家族的穹顶在那儿，还有你亲生父母留给你的遗产，你需要钱添置学校用品。"她叹息道。"而且，我认为也可以适量买一些书，尽管你也许应该等一等。霍格沃兹有一个非常大的有关魔法的图书馆。还有，那个我猜很有可能是你将来要住的塔楼有一个自己的图书馆，藏书更为丰富多彩。你现在买的任何书都可能是多余的。"

哈利点点头，他们继续走。

"别把我弄糊涂了，你打了个大岔，"哈利转头说道，"这可能是我遇到过最为分散注意力的一次，但别以为我已经忘了我们此前悬而未决的讨论。"

麦戈纳格尔叹叹气。"你的父母 – 或者至少是你母亲 – 没告诉你真是非常明智。"

"就是说你希望我继续沉浸在充满喜悦的无知当中啰？这计划有一个明确的错误，麦戈纳格尔教授。"

"我认为那会毫无意义，"女巫严肃地说，"当街上每个人都能把那个故事讲得很好。"

接着她告诉他那个"没有人敢提其名的"，黑暗魔王，伏地魔。

"伏地魔？"哈利轻声说。这本来应该挺有趣的，但不是。那个名字激起一种纯粹的冷酷无情的感觉，令人不寒而栗，就像是一把纯钛的锤子砸向一砧呻吟着的血肉之躯。就在他念出那个音的同时一个寒栗扫过哈利全身，他从此决定改用一个更安全的术语比如"你知道是谁"。

黑暗魔王曾经像一只野狼一样对英国施咒泄愤，他撕裂、扯碎了人们的日常生活。其它国家敢怒不敢言，不知是出于自私冷漠还是害怕一旦触犯黑魔王会步英国后尘。

（旁观者效应，哈利心想，拉塔尼和达利的实验证明在一个人面前癫痫发作比在三个人面前发作更容易获得帮助。"责任弥散"，每个人都希望别人会先出手相助。）

食死徒们循着黑魔王的尾迹而来，而充当先锋的是食腐秃鹰，它们在伤口上叼啄，还有毒蛇，它们咬人使之虚弱。食死徒并没有黑魔王那么可怕，但他们也很可怕，而且为数众多。不仅如此，食死徒除了魔杖还运用其它手段；这些戴面具的队伍有金钱、政权，加之威胁恐吓，使一个试图自卫的社会陷于瘫痪。

一位年长而受人尊敬的记者叶尔米 ∙ 维布勒提倡加税及相应草案。他呼吁众人不要害怕少数敌人。他的皮肤，只有皮肤，第二天早上被发现订在新闻编辑室的墙上，旁边订着他妻子及两个女儿的皮肤。每个人都希望做点什么，但没人敢带头提议。谁要是出头就会成为下一个示例。

直到詹姆斯和莉莉 ∙ 波特出现在反抗者名单的最前列。

他们两人手持魔杖英勇献身，他们死而无憾并非因为成为英雄，而是因为他们有一个小婴儿，他们的儿子，哈利 ∙ 波特。

哈利的眼中充满泪水。他愤怒地或者说是绝望地拭去眼泪，我不认识这些人，他们现在不是我的父母，为他们如此伤心没有意义 –

当哈利哭湿麦戈纳格尔的长袍后，他抬起头，看到麦戈纳格尔眼中也有泪水，感觉好些了。

"那么到底发生了什么？"哈利说，声音颤抖着。

"黑魔王到了戈德里克山谷，" 麦戈纳格尔轻声说。"你本该被藏起来的，但你被出卖了。黑魔王杀了詹姆斯，也杀了莉莉，最后他走到你的婴儿床前。他对你念了死亡咒语。那就是一切的结束。死亡咒完全是由仇恨组成，直击灵魂，将它与肉体分离。它不能被阻止。唯一的防御是不在现场。而你却幸存下来。你是有史以来唯一幸存者。死亡咒反射弹回击中黑魔王，只留下他烧成灰烬的遗骸和你额头上的疤痕。那就是恐怖时代的终结，我们自由了。那，哈利 ∙ 波特，就是为什么人们想看你前额的疤痕，为什么他们想和你握手。"

那一场暴风雨般的痛哭已经流光了哈利的眼泪；他再也哭不出了，他哭完了。

（在哈利的脑海后面有一小点，小小的疑惑，那个故事总觉得哪里有点儿不对劲；关注这点小问题本来是哈利的专长，但他被分心了。这似乎是一条不幸的规律: 当你最需要你作为理性主义者的特长时，也正是你最容易把它忘记的时候。）

哈利把自己从麦戈纳格尔的立场上拽出来。"我 – 必须想想，"他说，试着控制自己的声音。他盯着他的鞋看。"嗯。你可以尽管称他们为我的父母，如果你愿意的话，你不必每次都加上"亲生"二字。我想有两对爸爸妈妈也没什么不可以。"

麦戈纳格尔一声不吭。

他们一起默默地走着，直到来到一个有着巨大铜门的白色宏伟建筑面前。

"古灵阁，" 麦戈纳格尔说。


	4. Chapter 4

有效市场假说

声明：在两个世界之间的虚空中，无尽等待着的J.K.罗琳正看着你呢

—

这部小说系列在一枚金币的外在购买力上出现不一致性（正如其它人所注意到的）；我正选取一种一致的价值并加以保持。我知道罗琳的一些言论暗示一金币大约值五英镑，但那和一支魔杖值七金币以及孩子们用的是传下来的二手魔杖不吻合。谢谢艾登斯丹姆的修改建议。

—

"统治世界这个词听上去如此丑陋，我宁愿称它为世界优化。"

—

一堆堆的金币。一摞摞的银币。一垛垛的铜币。

哈利站在那儿，张大嘴巴瞪着他的家族穹顶。他有如此多的问题不知从何问起。

就在穹顶的门外，麦戈纳格尔看着他，她看上去悠闲地靠在墙上，但目光专注。好吧，那也是正常的。眼前突然放着一大堆金币是对人性最原始最纯粹的考验。

"这些硬币是用纯金属制作的吗？"哈利终于开了口。

"什么？"等在门边的小精灵拉环发出嘘声。"你是在质疑古灵阁的诚信吗，波特∙埃文斯∙费雷斯先生？"

"不是，"哈利漫不经心地说，"完全不是，抱歉我措辞不当，先生。我只是不明白你们的金融体系是如何运作的。我是问一般情况下金币是不是用纯金打造。"

"当然，"拉环说。

"是不是任何人都可以铸造，还是有收受铸币税的垄断机构统一制造？"

"什么？"麦戈纳格尔茫然地问。

拉环咧嘴而笑，露出极尖的牙齿。"只有傻子才会怀疑精灵硬币的真实性！"

"换句话说，"哈利说，"这些硬币应该不会比它们的原料金属本身更有价值？"

拉环盯着哈利。麦戈纳格尔看上去有点困惑。

"我的意思是，如果我带一吨的银来。我可以叫人把它做成一吨的银币吗？"

"付一些工钱就行，波特∙埃文斯∙费雷斯先生。"精灵看着他，双眼闪闪发光。"付一定的费用。我在想你到哪去找一吨银子呢？当然你不会。。。指望把手放在魔法石上吧？"

"拉环！"麦戈纳格尔嘘道。

"魔法石？"哈利迷惑地说。

"也许不用，"精灵说。他紧张的身体稍微放松了一点。

"我是说假设我有一吨银子，"哈利说。至少，现在是。"那么。。。你们收取多少费用，占全部重量的多少比例？"

拉环目光坚定。"我必须咨询我的上司。。。"

"给我个大概的数字。我不会要求古灵阁照它去做的。"

"二十分之一的金属付铸造费应该足够了。"

哈利点点头。"非常感谢，拉环先生。"

如此看来不仅魔法世界的经济体系和麻瓜世界毫无瓜葛，而且这儿谁也没听说过套利这招。 相对较大的麻瓜经济体系里金银兑率是浮动的，所以每当麻瓜世界里金-银兑换率超过十七银币对一金币的5%以上时，魔法世界里的所有金或银子应该被调过来直到无法维持该汇率。带一吨银子过来，铸成银币（付费5%），把银币换成金币，再把金币带到麻瓜世界，换回比一开始更多的银子，重复此举。

麻瓜世界里金-银汇率不是大概五十比一吗？

不管怎样十七比一只是哈利瞎猜的。那些银币看上去确实比金币要小一些。

又一次，哈利站在了名义上存着他钱的银行里，放满金币的穹顶由龙看守着，无论何时你要用钱的话就必须进到这里取出金币。从市场低效率中套利的好处可能因此而损失。他曾试着对他们简陋的金融系统加以讥讽。。。

但令人沮丧的是，他们的方式可能更好。

另一方面，一家实力强大的对冲基金或许一周内就会攫取整个魔法世界的全部财富。哈利将这一想法存档，万一哪天他身无分文，或有一周的空闲时间的话，可以拿出来试用。

此时，波特名下穹顶里巨大的金币堆应该能满足短时之需。

哈利慢步走上前去，开始用一只手抓起金币，倒到另一只手上。

当他拿到二十时，麦戈纳格尔咳了一声。"我想那些足够支付学校用品了，波特先生。"

"嗯？"哈利说，他在想别的事。"等等，我在做一个费米计算。"

"一个什么？"麦戈纳格尔说，听上去有些警觉。

"数学方面的东西。以恩里科·费米命名。这是种快速心算大概数量的方法。。。"

二十金币大约重十分之一千克，是吧？而黄金是，大概，一万英镑一千克？所以，一枚金币约值五十五英镑左右。。。这堆/摞金币看上去有六十枚币那么高，底部是二十枚币见方，是金字塔型的，因此它大概是立方体的三分之一。八千金币左右一堆，约有五堆同样大小的堆，所以共有四万金币或者说是两百万英镑。

不错啊。哈利的微笑中带着一种冷酷的满足。这实在有点遗憾，他正处于探索这个令人惊奇的全新的魔法世界的历程中，没时间去体味那个令人惊奇的全新的富人世界，据快速费米估算后者比前者枯燥乏味约十亿倍。

尽管如此，我再也不用为了邋遢的一英镑去修草坪了。

哈利从那一大堆钱中转过身来。"请原谅我的疑问，麦戈纳格尔教授，我知道我父母去世时才二十多岁。在魔法世界里，一对年轻夫妇穹顶里有这么多钱是不是很普遍的？"如果这儿一杯咖啡卖五千镑，星巴克都比它便宜。

经济学法则第一条：你不能吃钱。

麦戈纳格尔摇摇头。"你的父亲是一个古老家族的最后继承人，波特先生。也有可能。。。"麦戈纳格尔犹豫起来。"这钱的一部分可能是对付你知道是谁的奖金，奖励杀。。。"麦戈纳格尔吞下了那个字。"奖励给任何打败他的人。也可能那些奖金还没集起来呢。我不太确定。"

"有意思。。。"哈利慢慢地说。"因此这些钱中有一部分，从某种意义上说，确实是我的。也就是说，归我所有。某种程度上，或许。尽管我不记得它的由来。"哈利的手指轻拍着裤腿。"那样我对于使用它的极小一部分就有更小的负罪感！别大惊小怪的，麦戈纳格尔教授！"

"波特先生！你是未成年人，因此，你只能被允许合理提取其中的 — "

"我相当的理智！我出发时就一直保持财政谨慎和冲动克制！但一路上我确实看到一些适合大人的，合理消费的物品。。。"

哈利目光紧锁住麦戈纳格尔，两人在沉默中对视较劲。

"譬如？" 麦戈纳格尔终于开了口。

"里面能装比外表上看更多东西的树桩？"

麦戈纳格尔表情变得严肃起来。"那些树桩非常贵，波特先生！" 

"是有点贵，但是 – "哈利恳求道。"我确定当我长大了我会需要一个。我支付得起。既然早晚要买，现在买就可以先用起来不是一样合理吗？反正要用一样的钱。我的意思是，我想买一个好的，里面有很多空间的，好到我以后不会想要换一个。。。"哈利的声音越来越弱，满怀希望。

麦戈纳格尔的凝视毫无动摇。"你要那样一个树桩用来放什么，波特先生 – "

"书。"

"当然，" 麦戈纳格尔叹道。

"你早该告诉我有这样的东西存在！而且我买得起！爸爸和我将在接下来的两天里疯狂扫荡所有的二手书店买旧教科书，这样我到霍格沃兹时就会有一个像样的数学和科学图书馆陪着 – 也许外加个小型科幻书集，如果我能从特价书箱里掏到的话。更好的情况是，我还可以给你也买一些，怎样？就让我买 – "

"波特先生！你认为你可以贿赂我吗？"

"什么？不，不是那样的！我是说，霍格沃兹可以保留我带去的一些书，如果你认为那些对于图书馆来说是不错的补充的话。我会尽量买便宜的，我只想能看到它们，放在哪里都一样。用书来贿赂人是允许的，对吗？那是一个 – "

"家族传统。"

"非常正确。"

麦戈纳格尔看上去全身瘫软了。"恐怕我无法否认你说辞的逻辑性，尽管我非常希望我可以。我允许你提取额外的一百金币，波特先生。我知道自己会因此后悔，但不管怎样我现在就这么做了。"

"这就对了！还有，那个'驴皮袋'是派我想象中的用场吗？"

"它不像树桩那么管用，" 麦戈纳格尔不太情愿地说，"不过一个驴皮袋可以配合恢复魔法和无形扩展魔法用来存放一些物品，需要时就可以召唤它们出来。"

"好，我肯定得要一个。那就像是个无限炫酷的超级腰包！蝙蝠侠的实用储物腰带！别说是一把瑞士军刀了，你可以把一整套工具放进去带在身边！或者是放点别的什么魔法物品！或书！我可以把我最常读的三本书随身携带，到任何地方都可以拿本出来！我再也不用多浪费生命中的一分钟了！你看怎么样，麦戈纳格尔教授？这是所有理由中最好的之一。"

"好吧。你可以再加十金币。"

拉环正投以哈利赞许的目光，充满了诚挚的尊重，甚至是彻底的崇拜。

"还要点零花钱，正如你之前提到的。我记得看到过一两样东西想买了放在那个袋子里的。"

"别得寸进尺，波特先生。"

"哦，麦戈纳格尔教授，别扫兴嘛！这无疑是愉快的一天，我第一次发现这许多神奇的东西！当你看着我用打败全英国最恐怖巫师所挣得的财富中极小一部分来买一些玩具时年轻面庞上露出的喜悦神情，为什么你要扮演一个发牢骚的大人而不是报以宽容微笑，并忆起你自己天真烂漫的童年？我不是指责你不知感恩，但还是不得不指出，与之相比一些玩具算什么？"

"你，"麦戈纳格尔咆哮着。她的脸色看上去是如此糟糕和令人害怕，哈利怯怯地向后退，撞倒了一整堆的金币，发出巨大的叮当声，他向后翻倒在一堆钱上。拉环叹息着以手掩面。"如果我把你锁在这个穹顶里不让你出去的话，波特先生，我应该对英国、乃至全球魔法界是作出巨大贡献了。"

于是他们顺利地离开了。


End file.
